Markus Hotaru
Category:Yaminogaijin |kanji=マーカスほたる |alias=Infamous (悪名, Akumyō) The Infamous Storm (悪名嵐, Akumyō arashi) Fox Spirit (狐霊, Kodama) The Storm Guardian (嵐の守護, Arashi no shugo) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=23 (during 7y skip) 29 (after 7y skip) |height=6'6" |weight=210lbs |birthdate=16th March |blood type=AB |affiliation=The Twilight Phoenix Guild Sentinels Hotaru Clan The Wardens |previous affiliation=None |occupation= Guild Ace, independant Mage |previous occupation=Pick pocket, Vigilante & Theif |team=The Infamous Four & The Twilight Masters |previous team=Solo |partner=Ellena Hotaru Titan Axel Matsu |previous partner=None |base of operations=Twilight Hall (Former) Hotaru Estate (Current) |status=Alive |marital status=Married |relatives=Unnamed Mother, Father(deceased) Bolterus (Adoptive Father) Ellena (wife) Itachi & Motoko (children) Xander Hotaru (Brother) Alice Hotaru (twin sister) Cynteria Gouken (sister-in-law) Joo Dee Hotaru (Adoptive neice) Chae Yi Hotaru (Adoptive neice) Kiba X. Hotaru (son) |alignment=Neutral Good |magic=Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic Sword Magic Twiligh's Creed Telekinesis Repair Magic Requip Unison Raid |signature skill=Martial Arts & Weapons Master Genius Intellect Master Infiltrator Tactical Genius |weapons=The Death Wing The Star Talon}} Markus Hotaru (マーカスほたる Mākasu Hotaru) is a powerful mage who previously worked as the famous vigilante/thief Infamous. He now works as the Guild Ace for the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Known as the Storm Guardian due to his magic and postion in The Wardens a group dedicated to protect the people of THe Crescent Archipelago and not the kings and leaders alone. He has a reputation as a demon in human skin due to his raw power and destructive potentual which is tempered with a strick code of honor and loyalty. Appearance Markus is a tall well built mage covered in irezumi style tattoos and scars, sporting pure white hair and eye that seem to blend amber and red to give them a almost demonic appearance. He also has two red line tattoos going over his left eye starting from his eyebrow to the underside of his chin. He is known for his black & red sleeveless trench coat, Black trousers that have 4 stapes on them; one half way up the shins, another just below the knees another just above the knees and the last halfway up the thigh. He also wears black cowboy/combat hybrid boots. He has a strange habit of wearing 2-3 belts as well all at different angles. Under his trenchcoat he sometimes wears a black vest with red highlights that look like wings wrapping around his torso. When wearing his mask and armor his hair take a black star burst pattern and his tattoos turn black and grey instead of full color as usual. This makes it harder to figure out his identity. After forming the Twilight Phoenix guild Markus applied the guild mark to the back of his left hand. He also removed the mask's feature that changed his hair colour and the colour of the tattoos. Also on both boots he gains two sets of special spurs that react to his magic when channeled through. The first type is the classic spinning rowel that creates a saw blade effect with a trail of lightning behind, the second is a razor sharp blade that can be lengthened bit lightning. Earlier in his career he wore the same trench coat but with sleeves and had little to no tattoos (depending how many jobs he had done when seen). He also had shorter hair and very little number of scars on his face. When sparring alone or with other member of his guild, members of the royal guards or even the king and crown prince of his home island MArkus will wear his training uniform. This uniform consists of him wearing black Gi trousers with the cuffs ripped and dishevelled and a white phoenix printed on the legs. He holds them up with a long black tied belt with gold bands at the tips. He also wraps his arms with bandages the same goes with his feet, to gain this look he simply requips it with his magic. Personality Markus has a simple personality upholding honor, loyalty, justice and respect. but he also has some quirks such as his seemingly slacker attitude to most things except food and fighting, He's normally seen napping in various spots around the towns and cities he stops off at. Despite this he's always up for a fight and loves ones that are stacked against him. As Infamous he takes a much more grim attitude focused on his task and brutal in his execution of them. He seems to prefer ambush and terror tactics when in combat and prefers to talk very little. Though after founding the Twilight Phoenix Guild he seemed to keep the Infamous attitude when in combat but seemed to blend his regular laid back attitude making jokes and wise crack lines every so often. Outside he takes a laid back wise man kinda of attitude and a brother to his most loved and cherished friends. He also seems to have a great dislike to pacifists seening them as people who ignore the basic natures of life.....Conflict and hardship. As he's quoted many times "The world is made up of two sides....War and Peace, Life and Death, Good and Evil, Justice and Injustices....They are two sides of the same coin and will always exist trying to avoid or ignore it is pointless and redundant." Needless to say he's a man of war and justice and surprising wisdom. His anger is also one of his most deadly traits, he can be a vicious animal when pushed and destroy anyone who gets in his way, however he dislikes giving in to it as it make him more violent and destructive to the surrounding area and people which goes against his personal code to protect the weak against evil. However he has 3 stages of anger; angry, pissed and demonic. Once he hits demonic take cover and stay out of his way. Markus is also abit of an adrenaline junkie enjoying the thrill he gets from combat and often putting himself in life threatening situations jsut to get that rush. He'll even prolong fights to get his fix of adrenaline. Despite this he doesn't enjoy killing but will if need to, but that being said he will gladly kill those certain dark mages and tyrants that commit monsterous crimes against life. Those are the only people he'll show a sociopathic level enjoyment towards killing. History Markus was born to the Hotaru clan's leader and his wife along with his twin sister Alice Hotaru and his younger brother Xander Hotaru who was born 3 years after him. They grew up together on the island of Mochina and lived a life of relative comfort learning from theirfamily and clan members. However while on holiday in Fiore the family was attack leaving only Markus, Alice and Xander alive, while Alice and Xander were found by people checking the ruins of the attack (Alice found by a Dark MAge and Xander ound by a military officer). Markus was left alone forced to steal and hunt for scraps to survive, eventually his determination and will to live was picked up on by a man who introduced himself as The Storm Lord Bolterus a powerful Storm Phoenix, Bolterus offered him the chance to gain revenge against what caused him to losse his memories (Markus still images of ther attack but couldn't make clear sense about them). After years of training until MArkus reach 18 the phoenix taught Markus the Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic, Sword Magic, martial arts and various other tricks and skills to aid him on his quest, once the training was finished Botlerus left to continue his own quest of finding the "perfect storm". A year later MArkus cam across a former employee of the Magic Council named Zero Asahi, the two struck up a strong freidnship and decided to take justice into thier own hands targetting corrupt officals, Crime Lords, Dark MAges and other scum around Earth-Land (even attempted to assassinate afew militantly anti-mage kings). This gained the attention fo a man called Mr E an enigmatic figure who seemed to know all about the dark underworld of life and introduce another one of his agents Ellena whom Markus isntantly became attracted to. After years of fighting against Dark Mages and Evil men and women they discovered Mr E was infact an evil Dark Mage knwon as Daimon Hydrech the cause of both Markus and Ellena's painful pasts. The three decided to take him out and left for the region of THe Crescent Archipelago where MArkus was born and began plans to form a guild of renegades, less than sane mages and anyone else they could find, this lead to the creation of the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Twilight Magic and Abilities "The man known as The Infamous Storm is a demon pure and simple.....He has not known defeat or death. A legend that goes around says he's died a hundred times and everytime has come back stronger....If anyone is able to defeat him i wish to meet them and understand who they are that could defeat Markus Hotaru the stongest mage of the Crescent Archipelago." -King Horden; Ruler of Mochina Island *'Martial Artist:' Markus is a martial arts master creating a style known as Twilight Phoenix Kenpo, the style is a powerful form of combat using mainly kicks and hand/fist techniques infused with magic utilizing his 3 basic elements of his magic; lightning, sound and wind. He will for example unleash several regular strikes out with added throws and grappling techniques, then infuse the last few strikes with any of those elements. The style is unique only to Markus and his guild it is always evolving and improving, he constantly takes tricks from other fighters and adapts them to his own fighting style. Markus has recently been teaching several people his style and they've all begun to create their own versions. Markus however is using the training to improve his own style by seeing how they use the style and modifying techniques they create to suit his own build and magic. A common tactic is using the enviroment to his advantage. Using walls and ledges to take out opponants out of the fight. Then take out the remaining enemies once they're paniced or confused enough that they won't mount a powerful counter tactic. Each element seems to change his method of fighting slightly allowing for excellent adaptation. **'Electrokinetic Combat:' The electric based combat allows for lightning fast strikes and nerve distruption, when using this element style Markus will use more pressure point strikes than normal along with powerful direct strikes utilizing his lightning enhanced speed and agility with paralizing jolts of lightning. **'Aerokinetic Combat:' When using the wind element Markus is more about flowing around the enemy's attacks and countering with a powerful blast of wind. He also uses the wind to fly above his opponant and dive down onto them. He can also trap his opponant in small tornados to hold them in place while he deals with others opponants. **'Sonokinetic Combat:' When using the sound element he fights almost exactly like he does with lightning but not as fast and focuses on striking joints with concussive thunder blows. He can also just miss an attack and letting the sound of the thunder roll out with a hidden sound wave that effects balance, this however has little effect on powerful well trained opponants or those who have the ability to ignore pain and other dibiliating effects. Also if an opponant uses a fighting style that relies on unbalanced attacks it's a useless trick (when outside of Phoenix Force Mode). **'Pyro-Electrokinetic Combat:' When able to acess his dual element magic Markus can use fire with his lightning based fighting method. With this hs attacks are alittle more focused on direct strikes than nerve disruption. This is due to the burning power of the fire that adds a damage over time effect, compaired to the sudden sharp effects of his lightning. **'All of the Above:' Markus can change the elements he uses instantly or fuse them into one for example he can mix the sonokinetic combat with aerokinetic allowing him to disable opponants without much effort. Or use aerokintic combat with electrokinetic to disable afew strong enemies while he picks off the weaker members of the group with lightning speed and power then focuses the same tactic on the remaining enemies. *'Weapon Master:' Markus is also a very talented weapons master due to his training and is able to out match most soldiers in a duel. These are examples of the weapons he'll commonly pick up and use in a fight. Though he has vast skills in most wepons due to his training as a child. **'Sword:' Markus has masterful skill in a blade, able to use a veriaty of attacks when he needs. His main usage of the sword is fast attacks darting in and out of attack range while deflecting and countering any attacks that get close. When using the heavier of teh two blades he attacks with brutal strikes that can leave deep gashes in the ground if they miss. He can also use the blunt edge making the sword into a club knocking out or crushing bones with ease. **'Dual Swords:' Like a single blade Markus can weild two he uses the same tactics as with a single sword but more aggressivly. The heavier blade allows for guard breaks with little effort while the lighter blade allows for taking advantage of gaps within an opponant's guard. **'Spear:' With a spear Markus uses it's reach to his advantage. He attacks with rapid lunges and thrusts and uses wide swings when needed. **'Staff:' Like the spear Markus uses the staff's reach to his advantage but utilizes more strikes and locks with the staff itself. **'Fighting Sticks:' With fighting sticks Markus uses fast and painful strike at the enemy getting inside their guard and pounding at joints and soft spots. **'Axe:' Markus basicly cleaves at his enemies with this weapon. Using it's heavy head to crash down onto the skulls of his foes. **'Scythe:' When using a scythe or a similar weapon like a glaive. Markus uses a wild spinning style making full advantage of the large blade. The method doesn't have many stabbing techniques save for the base of the shaft, when used fully the speed makes the weapon look like a circle of death creating a tornado of razor sharpness. *'Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic:' (暴風雨の滅鳳凰魔法 Bōfūu no Metsuhōō Mahō) This is one of the most powerful of the Phoenix Slayer types; it uses both sound in the form of concussive blasts and lightning to boost physical abilities and unleash devasting damage. The most iconic spell of this as well as all the Phoenix slayer is the Diving Phoenix spell which in the Storm version's case will take the form of a phoenix made of lightning dive down on their opponant causing a huge explosion. The only main weaknesses of this slayer style is none-conductive material. This style also gives him incredible boosts in his healing when needed and the potentual to ressurect once a week. Despite it's huge potentual for ranged damage Markus uses it mainly in close quaters coating his legs and arms in lightning and getting in close. The Magic also has minor wind magic abilities (1 spell only) that allows him to move matter via wind currents. A recently discovered trick (which he previously used subconsiously) is that by generating an electrical pulse along a certain wave length Markus can generate an EM pulse that disrupts many magnetic based magics and can also allow him to act as a human magnet. *'Phoenix Force:' (鳳凰力, Hōō-ryoku) The ultimate form of Phoenix Slayer Magic, when activated Markus takes a unique appearence. First he gains feather liek markings across his body and his nails grow slightly long to make claws (which are blunt to his skin). Also lightning seems to jump across his body constantly. **'Burning Storm Phoenix Mode:' (嵐鳳凰モードを焼く, Arashi hōō mōdo o yaku) After years of training Markus gained the ability to absorb fire to create anew style of his Pheonix Slayer Magic. While it doesn't increase his overall power it does make his spells more damaging due to the lingering effects of fire. It also allows him to absorb more fire to maintain the form and also makes him largely immune to the effects of most fire (excluding unique or immensely powerful forms). The reason it is seen rarely is not because it's difficult to use but Markus finds it to be a form that should only be used when needed, while he normally needs a item to activate it without a fire mage he can enter it in certain situations. The easiest is entering the Phoenix Force form and focusing some of the lightning internally to increase the "internal flame" he gained after first absorbing fire magic. Or a more difficult way is to focus his anger and force the fire to increase, he dislikes using this as he doesn't like using anger in combat. ***'Burning Phoenix Force:' (鳳凰力を焼く, Hōō-ryoku o yaku) This form is only accessable when Burning Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic is available. It is exactly the same as Phoenix Force Mode but has fire added to the form (licks of flame come off Markus' body while in the form). *'Sword Magic:' (剣の魔法, ken no mahō) Markus doesn't have amazing skill in Sword Magic he can match most masters but prefers his personal version over traditional Sword Magic and the special style he learnt from Bolterus known as Falling Sakura Style (落下桜, Rakka sakura). **'Personalised Sword Magic:' (個人剣の魔法, Kojin ken no mahō) Markus uses a personalised form of Sword Magic that channels his Phoenix Slayer Magic through his sword and extends the reach of it's blade. **'Telekinesis:' (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) Due to his knowledge of Sword Magic Markus has the power of telekinesis to return his swords to his hand incase he looses it. *'Twilight's Creed:'(夕暮れの信条, Yūgure no shinjō) The unique spell of the Twilight Phoenix Guild. It draws in and absorbs the spiritual dark and light around him and amplifies the power before releasing it to destroy all who are truely evil. There only time Markus has used it so far was to test it's capabilities, after that he's planning to use it to finish Daimon and his Guild ocne and for all. *'Repair Magic:' (修理魔法 Shūri Mahō) If his clothes are damaged, instead of having to buy new ones or pay to get them repaired, Markus has learned Repair Magic to fix any rips, tears and other forms of damages to his clothes and armor. *'Requip:' Markus has basic skill in this form of magic he mainly uses it to summon his armour & mask, swords, headphones and training uniform. *'Immense Physical Capabilities:' Markus' physical abilities even without his Slayer magic giving him a boost is amazing, he is feared in many places as a demon in human form. Out fo fairness though he does limit his capabilities till he needs to go all out with them. **'Strength:' Markus' strength is scary he able to crush steel with one hand and leaving giant craters making it look like a meteor landing at full power. His leg strength is great enough he can jump high into the sky to avoid any ground effecting attacks. He can also weild The Death Wing which weights 4 tons with one hand. His control of his strength is immense as w ell, mainly due to how much damage he can do if he couldn't control it. He is able to "throw" the power through a small point creating a air pressure based impact that can create holes in walls, armour or shields and allowing it to carry on through to impact another point. In the case of armour and shields the impact can travel through the wearer/weilder and out their back, the only drawback is that this trick cna only go forward and can't be used to bounce of anything unless a deflection based magic or magical item. **'Speed:' Markus in terms of speed is crazy, even without his Phoenix Slayer Magic he can move at blinding speeds that benifit his role as a thief and night-stalking vigilante. Able to appea r behind someone and vanish in a split second. After forming his guild and semi-retiring for the vigilante life, his speed still benifits him greatly. When using his Slayer Magic his speed can increase to almost match a lightning bolt. **'Durability:' Markus is no stranger to taking hits. During his training with Bolterus he gained incredibly tough flesh, he is able to be hit with powerful elemental attacks and hardly be effected. Even his mental durability is amazing able to withstand psychological punishment that would break a normal mage and keep fighting. **'Reflexes:' Markus can block and catch attacks and incoming object with great skill. Even fighting 25 experienced bandits attacking from all sides at once can barely touch him. **'Agility:' Markus is amazingly agile he can proform acrobatic stuns even while incombat with little effort. To get around cities easily he uses a fast flowing method of movements using flips, rolls and vaults ot get over walls and other obstructions. Due to this his balance is also amazing able to run even when the floor shifts under his feet with subtle but effective repositioning of his feet. **'Senses:' Markus due to his Phoenix Slayer Magic has amazing senses. His senses of smell, taste, touch and hearing are amazing able to out do everyone without some kinda of trick to increase their own. However his eyesight is the major strength, thanks to the magic he can see miles with fully clarety and even see through walls, also by focusing he can see other "etherial energies" like magic itself. *'Immense Magic Power:' Markus' power is inhuman even for someone his age. His power dwarfs almost everyone on his home land's power except for 4 others (The King of Mochina, The King's Personal Bodyguard, The Councilman of War and The Councilman of Magic). Even then his power just beats them, it is also very dense and can be wild and chaotic akin to a storm, he knows how much power he has so puprosly limits it and only unleashing it fully when he's serious and willing to fight at full strength (or when he's angered beyond all control). **'Second Origin Activation:' Markus has the ability to unlock his second origin almost doubling his magical power and allowing for amazingly powerful spells, this is only seen when he uses his Storm Drive spell though which in turn double his physical abilities as well. With these two factors Markus is easily one of the deadliest mages to ever walk the archipelago maybe even Earth-Land itself. *'Genius Intellect:' Markus is a proven genius in various fields due to his training from Bolterus who trained him in more than just combat and magic. **'Tactical Mastery:' Markus is able to create a tactic from nothing. Even if everything seems hopeless to someone else he is able to create a tactic that'll allow him to come out on top. When he stalked the night as Infamous he would use fear and deception to weed out the weak and cowardly and finish the last off with a frontal assualt. **'Perceptive Mind:' Markus is able to notice things that even a master detective would miss thanks to his senses and habit of checking everything from his vigilante days. This aids in his tactics and who to trust and who to remove from a situation. **'Historian:' Markus is also a great historian tutored in the history of the world by Bolterus who's been living for hundreds of years. His skill is so great he can state events in great detail from the top of his head. **'Great Magical Knowledge': Despite not knowing other magic styles he does have enough knowledge to tutor others in their magic style. He can also identify magic from seeing it's effects making investigations a relative breeze. **'Biology:' Mainly a self taught skill but Markus has great knowledge on the biology of various creatures and monsters that populate the regions in and around his home. The only creature he had to research in books and from a small cabal of hunters were the Drakes, he learnt about the weakspot under their red chest scale and the blind spot in their vision. **'Psychology:' Markus has a degree of skill in psychology knowing how to induce fear in others by his actions and tactics. This became evident during his vigilante period, he would use ambush tactics striking an enemy and vanishing before the rest of his targets can react. His favirote action was appearing behind a guard as another scanned the room, he'd postion himself behind the first guard just enough so the toher can just catch visual confimation but not take notice straight away. When the 2nd guard looked back all he'd see is he fellow guard drop down dead. *'Master Theif:' Due to living on the streets Markus taught himself how to steal and became proficiant in the art and uses it when tailing dark mages and their minions. Markus has a particular talent in defeating magical security, through experience he has learnt the weaknesses and strength of many forms of security systems that his targets may install. *'Unison Raid:' Markus is able to use Unison Raid with Zero and Ellena creating new devastating spells that causes huge destruction but are reserved for the most difficult and dangerous creatures due to the spells being wide spread and somewhat unfocused. Equipment *'Magic Headphones': Markus also has a set of magic headphones which play his favourite type of music (Thrash Metal & Melodic Death Metal) He normally has them around his neck or summons them. By pressed and dragging the two tiny skulls on the arms of the headphones Markus can turn them into a set of magical speakers. *'Armour:' Markus makes use of a unique armour when using his Infamous persona. The armor is a learther waist coat linked to a leather shoulder pad over both shoulders. This links to a strip of leather that covers the outside surface of his upper arms, this in turn links to his gauntlet that looks like a samurai's guantlet with metal studs on the first knuckles and a metal plate on the back of the hand and forearms. His boots also gain a similar armor to the guantlets which extend to their knees. All the leather parts of the armor are made by from the skin of a Dragon Boar which have very tough spin which carries over to when their hides are made into leather, the material can resist some of the strongest blades and good deal of magical attacks. *'Mask:' To protect his face and identity he wears a white and red fox mask (later black and red). The mask has an enchantment that allows him to use Transformation magic while wearing it, this makes it easier than learning the magic he just thinks of a disguise and mimics someone almost perfectly. It did have an automatic transformation spell that was maintained aslong as the mask was worn (see appearence for details) it was later abandoned after Markus gave up his vigilante work. Another fun feature is it's chameleon ability that allows Markus to blend into his surroundings almost perfectly (those with amazingly sharp eyesight or magical sensing abilities will spot him). The mask is also very durable able to take a serious bit of punishment before cracking. *'The Charge:' A handy tool Zero gave Markus when they first fought together. This small crystal can absorb and store near limitless amounts of elemental magic. Markus store lightning in this small gem and gets Zero to charge it after use as using his magic to charge it would be pointless. When squeezed it release it's power into whatever it's touching like Markus who absorbs it and lets him enter Phoenix Force. However Markus rarely uses this unless he absolutly needs to. *'The Ember:' Another tool Markus aquired on a small job asa reward it allows him to store vast quantities of fire magic that allow him to enter his Burning Storm Mode when no other fire mage is around. It appears to be the fire twin of The Charge, having similar shape and size. *'Swords:' Markus can requip tthree blades twin katana one blue and one red and anew sword white and yellow in colour. The red sword is Death Wing and the blue sword is Star Talon. Both are rare and well made swords crafted by The Hotaru Clan centuries ago and are symbols of power amoung the clan itself. The latest sword is called Storm Wing and is one of the few blades remaining of an old clan from Mochina Island. **'The Death Wing: '''The red blade of the pair the blade and hand guard are one and the same allowing for a great cutting range. The guard design is takes influence from a bird wing. while the edge cloest to him has a cover similar to a knights pauldron. the base of the blade is curved to allow for the pauldron attachment to fit. the grip is white and appears smooth but actually has a rough surface to allow for better grip and the pommel has a small fire like design. Death Wing is also the larger blade designed for more two handed combat, due to MArkus' strength and skill however means he can weild it with one hand. ***'Nigh-Unbreakable:' The blade is forged of Micain Steel a nearly unbreakable but very rare metal found only in the Crescent Achipelago. It can be broken but only with an amazing level of power. ***'Weight:' While most swords weight only several pounds this wei ghs over a ton (4 tons). This weight allows more powerful strikes. ***'Magical Alignment:' This allows the sword to use fire magic based seplls from Sword Magic. Despite this it can catch elements to send them back to the orignal caster. ***'Mage Link:' Ths sword can only be used by those who summon it. while others may pick it up but if they try to attack with it they'll be unable to. **'The Star Talon:' The blue twin to Death Wing almost idencticle in every way except for the colour and size. ***'Nigh-Unbreakable:' Like the Death Wing the Star Talon has amazing durability able to withstand the claw of a Drake and not shatter. Like many blades made of Michain Steel it is a rare kind of blade worth millions if sold and the ability to remain in perfect condition reflects that. ***'Weight:' The blade weights the same as every other regular sword in the Earth-Land. ***'Magical Alighnment:' Like sibling blade this sword can use ice spells and send magic spells back in the exact same manner as Death Wing. ***'Mage Link:' Once aligned to the user it must be given to someone else to be used by anyone different from it's owner. **'The Storm Wing:' The Storm Wing is a elegant blade with no guard and a smooth curved blade that changes colour from white to yellow. The grip is basically the tang of the sword wrapped in black leather and string, the pommel has a black swirl forged into the base of the tang which inturn has a tassel tied to it. ***'Nigh-Unbreakable:' Like Death Wing and Star Talen this sword is made of Micain Steel and is almost unbreakable retquires almost god like power to shatter it. ***'Weight:' This blade is slightly lighter than most swords, giving it incredible attack speed with the durability of the blade it also allows brilliant defence when used to block. ***'Magical Alignment:' This blade is aligned to lightning magic similar to the other two blades. So when Markus uses his Sword MAgic or Phoenix Slayer Magic to create a magic attack from the sword it amplifies the spell greatly. ***'Mage Link:''' Unlike the other two swords this doesn't come with a link enchantment. Markus is currently debating if it should be applied anyway. Trivia *Markus' hand to hand combat style is based on a combination of Jeet Kune Do, Five Animals Kung Fu (Tiger, Leopard, Dragon, Crane and Snake variation), Capoeria, Lethwei, Taekwondo, Boxing, Ninjutsu and Aiki-jujutsu (with some elements of Drunken Kung Fu). The stance is based on Bruce Lee's classic stance (basicly this http://browse.deviantart.com/art/DSC-Dashiell-Badhorse-185550752). His weapon based style is a mash up of free style techniques and chinese swordsmanship & Kali sword techniques with elements of Fencing, Kenjutsu, Bojutsu & Sojutsu. *His armour is based off the leather customisations from Edward Kenway's outfit in AC4: Black Flag. The only difference is the gauntlets and boots, also the chest peices covers more of his torso that Edwards. *When relaxing he's either seen sleeping, reading, meditating or training. *Markus' theme(s) are This Will Be The Day from RWBY done by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams when in a fight, G uardian Angel by Abandon All Ships for a protective moment and Kick It Up from the Digimon Movie for when those two songs don't apply. *Alittle known fact its that Markus is an amazing guitarist, Zero states he helped him learn by transfering the knowledge into his mind via his Archive Magic. *Markus' fav saying is "Walk towards death, fight for life." *Here's a list of facts not mentioned in the articles above: **His favirote food(s) is Ramen and Onion Rings. **His favirote drink is Mochina Sake and Phoenix Pop (a fizzy drink made on Mochina Island). **He has an I.Q. of 196 mainly focused around tactics, history and philosophy. **He loves music (Heavy Metal and Rock). **Markus would love to face the S-Class/S-Class level Mages from Fairy Tail. Especially Natsu and Gildarts. **Hates tyrants, bullies and scumbag criminals. **Loves cats & dogs. **Can let out a battle cry that mimics a Phoenix/Eagles cry **HATES wearing suits or any formal attire. Always seen in either his casual appearence or when in serious combat in his armour. **His tattoos were rewards he gave himself after completing every 4 jobs. it took him 20 jobs to get his arms, legs, chest and back covered and another 4 to get the tattoos on his face. The tattoos are also done with a specially enchanted ink so that he doesn't need any redo's when he gets a serious injury, they simple repair themselves as he heals. **Markus runs like a ninja at high speed, with his arms back along his sides and torso leaning forwards. **Markus often refers to a large mountain that overlooks the Mochina capital as a reference to his full power. Markus most of the cap cleanly off resulting in the cap looking like 2 horns, the reason for this was due to a dangerous Drake threatening the city. **Apparently when Markus runs his fingers down the two red tattoos on his face he's serious. **Has three simple rules: 1: Do not hurt, upset or kill his friends and family. 2: Don't insult his family past and present. 3:Don't touch his food. **Markus' white hair actually is due to an illness he got as a kid which damages the infectee's ability to use magic and turns every hair on their body white. He was curing after gaining his Slayer Magic but kept the white hair. Stats During the last Crescent Archipelago Tournment, Markus wowed the crowd and judges with a flawless victory score and was voted to be one of the strongest mages to have lived by The Mochina Weekly newspaper. They done a huge spread that took up the bulk of the issue about his past, magic and combat skills, this included the power chart (However these should represent his full capabilities, as he doesn't even know what he's full capable of). Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Lost Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Weapon user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Thief Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Guild Ace Category:Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild Category:Independent Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Sentinels Category:Main Character Category:Hotaru Clan Category:Swordsman